Horror Games
by Whitefire8
Summary: A strangely emotionless girl seeks out Felix Kjellberg, AKA the well known YouTuber PewDiePie, for help and shelter from a mysterious problem at her home in Romania, and finds herself and various other popular YouTubers trapped in the self-titled scariest game of all time. Rated M for immense gore, language, and possible lemons in later chapters. Reviews are appreciated.
1. In the Beginning

I escaped. I ran until the earth moved beneath my feet and further. I ran until I was on the doorstep of my destination, leagues away. Of course, I had to use other means of transportation; I'm not a superhuman. So I pick-pocketed money and caught a train to Italy, from Romania (where I had lived).

Technically, I didn't know him, but I knew of him. He didn't even know I existed, but he was the only one I could go to. Many know him as PewDiePie... His real name is Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg. I had seen him on YouTube, playing through horror games. He was the closest thing I had to a friend. He was the only thing that could make me happy.

Now, why I ran away is a question that will appear later in this tale…

I had memorized what his girlfriend's house looked like from vlogs, and the address from glimpses of street names, numbers on walls, etc. I had literally walked from the train station to here, which was quite a distance.

I then stood upon the welcome mat to a house, which I was fairly sure belonged to Felix and Marzia, fist poised to knock. I was hesitating because I had no idea how he would react to a random girl showing up at his house looking for a place to stay. Any sane person would send me away and deem me a creepy homicidal hobo, but I was hoping Felix would give me a little grace. After gathering my courage, I knocked thrice. The first was quite meek so I added another at the end.

A frail looking old woman with two small children behind her answered the door.

"Um, can you tell me where Felix Kjellberg and Marzia…" I could never remember her last name…

"Felix? Yes, that boy's crazy; he's always in there screaming and talking. He and his girl live right next door, that way," She warbled in a thick Italian accent, while pointing to the beautiful house at my right.

"Thank you, Ma'am," I replied, smiling briefly at her.

"Mmmhmm. Tell Marzia that Miss Hopkins from next door says hi. Bye, now."

"Okay, I'll tell her. Goodbye." When she shut the door, I forced my sore legs to proceed to the next house. The house was gorgeous; it was much more beautiful than it seemed in the videos. Before knocking, I examined the artisan framework of the thick, wooden, authentically carved door. I loved carving, widdling, and architecture. I usually kept a piece of wood and a knife in my pocket for times of boredom. My knife was a pocket-knife I had found on the road. Its sheath kept it from being discovered by metal-detectors. But, I digress…

For the second time, I gathered my courage and rapped upon the artisan door. Faintly from the inside, I heard quick, running footsteps, a crash, and a familiar Swedish accent swearing. He opened the door with an annoyed expression and clutching his elbow.

"Uh… Hi, Pewdie…"

His eyebrows rose. "You're a bro?"

"Yes. I'm not exactly sure how to say this, but… I need a place to stay. I don't have any money for a hotel, and I have no friends or family around here. You were the only one I have somewhat of a chance at taking me in. So… you don't have to, of course. I would just be great if you could, I mean—" I rambled until he cut me off.

"Hey. It's cool. We got room," He smiled.

"Oh, thank God," I muttered, involuntarily. "Would it be okay with Marzia?"

"Oh. Ah…" He voice dropped to a whisper. "I'll tell her you're my cousin. What's your name, by the way?"

"Sharada Shetan Sonozaki. I know. Crazy name."

He laughed. "I've heard weirder. Where are you from? How old are you?"

"Romania. I'm 22. Where's Marzia?"

"She's in the shower," His eyes flickered, like he was remembering an inside joke or a fond memory. "Come in!" He moved aside for me. I stepped into the house, before he closed the door behind us. "How'd you get all the way from Romania to Italy, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I hopped from train to train. Some stuff happened at home that I'd like to keep to myself, and I had nowhere else to go."

"Okay. That's all right. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

My eyes dropped to my feet shyly, while I murmured a quiet thanks. I fleetingly glanced back up at his face. This guy was sweet. Really sweet.

An awkward silence commenced. I could tell Felix could sense it, as well.

"Ah, what do you do when your not making videos?" I asked to break the ice.

"Not much, really. I do stuff with Marzia and her family. Her dad really doesn't like me, it's weird."

"That's understandable. Seeing that you're a few years older than she is. Still, you're a likeable guy. He should accept that you're probably going to spend the rest of your life with her…" The last sentence brought me a little jealousy. Maybe it was that I was jealous of their relationship and wished I had someone in my life like him, or maybe I just wanted HIM. Either way, I couldn't tell.

Then, Marzia entered the room holding a condom and wearing nothing but a towel. I covered my face, unsure if I should laugh to death or die of embarrassment.

"Uh, I Marzi," I could hear the tension in his voice. "This is my cousin, Sharada."

Raised my head and waved. "Hi," I squeaked.

She lowered the condom in hopes that I hadn't seen it, but I had. Her expression was a sort of freaked out, frozen smile. She turned and walked stiffly back into the hallway.

I snorted. "What just happened?" I began to laugh like I hadn't in a while.

"Oh fuck. We don't have sex, I swear! I don't know what she was doing, but it is NOT what it looks like," Felix went after her down the hall.

I continued to laugh. Every time it seemed like I was about to calm down, my mind drifted back to it and began all over again.

Felix returned to the main room.

"Marzia won't come out of her room," He mused. "I guess she's embarrassed the fuck out of herself. Anyway, there's an extra bed in my room if you want to crash there. I'll show you where it is."

He led me back down the hall to a door on the right. Before he opened it, I felt with a twinge of excitement at the fact that I was about to enter the place where every female bro wants to be. And it wasn't his asshole.

The room had two large windows with a writing desk between with swooping framework both on the wall across from the door. The room was an odd shape, like a trapezoid. The wall that held the door was a bit shorter than the wall across from it. The identical beds where pushed up against opposite diagonal walls. It was very spacious, enough to hold the two beds and still be comfortable. The door to a walk-in closet was implanted on the right-hand wall.

"Why do you have two beds?"

"Well, they used to be all one bunk bed, then we took them apart and never did anything with either," He explained. "You can sleep in either one. I'll go make Marzia some hot chocolate. By the way, I explained to her that you were my cousin and your parents were going through a divorce and you needed a place to stay."

"Okay. I'm exhausted," I yawned. "See you…" When he eased the door shut on the way back out, I walked to one bed and smelled it. It held Felix's masculine scent. Turning around and crossing to the other bed, I noticed the carpet was very soft. The other bed still bore Felix's scent, but not as much. He must sleep in the other one. I flopped down onto the bed and fell asleep almost as soon as my head touched the pillow.

I woke around 8 in the morning. It took me a moment to recover the memory of where I was. I couldn't detect any sign of Felix. Deciding he was probably already awake, I swung my feet off the bed and onto the floor. I peered toward the windows. It was remarkably dark for 8:18 A.M. (Felix possessed a small alarm clock on the writing desk).

I turned and lazily strolled out the door. My bare feet touched damp stone instead of sleek wood floor. This wasn't Marzia's house at all; in fact, it was what looked like the setting of Felix's most famous feat, Amnesia: The Dark Descent. It seemed quite cliché, the same in any typical Pewdiepie-related fanfiction. Amnesia didn't scare me that much, but ACTUALLY BEING THERE was an entirely different concept.

"I must be dreaming… This isn't possible! Please, please, please someone wake me. This isn't right…" Closing my eyes, I clutched my head between my hands and began to breathe deeply, murmuring to myself to retain calmness. Think about when Pewdie hit a million bros or when Stephano was born.

A sudden, staccato screech jerked me back to the cold present. "Felix?" I called, raising my head.

"H-here," Came his quiet cry from down the hall.

I cautiously made my way to the source of his voice, which was to the right and into another door on the left. I opened it to find him shocked and frozen over a woman's body. It was Marzia.

Her body was splayed out on a king-sized bed with a fluid-leaking aperture in the side of her head through which you could literally see her gray, moist brain. Her stomach had two perpendicular gashes in it, forming a cross and releasing internal organs, staining the sheets in thick, dark purple matter.

I ripped my gaze away from the desecrated young woman, back to Felix.

His eyes were glued to her remains. His jaw hung open, his mind attempting to process what lie before him. A moaning sound emerged from his parted lips and grew to an agonized scream. He fell to his knees on the hard floor, probably bruising and tearing up his legs. Tears trailed freely down his face; I couldn't imagine what kind of pain he must be going through. I've never loved anyone like that.

"Felix…"


	2. Abductee

(A/N: So I thought maybe I should put a disclaimer in here…. Disclaimer: I don't own Amnesia: The Dark Descent or any of its monsters or characters. Next, I don't own The Walking Dead. I also don't own Pewdiepie; he owns himself, thank you. Finally, I don't own Deadmau5, any of his songs, or his headphones. By the way, I'd love to thank TwiliCuckoo for my first review. It made me so happy! Brofist!)"Felix…"

I stepped carefully toward his violently shuddering body. He shrunk back when I placed my long-fingered hand on his shoulder. I felt like curling up into a ball next to him and dying, but I decided to hide it and stay strong for Felix. I braced my expression against emotion and lowered myself to his level.

We stayed there long enough for him to slowly cease his melody of pain and drift off into a fitful state of unconsciousness on the cold floor.

Glancing at Marzia, I knew we couldn't stay here. Felix wouldn't be able to handle waking up to her.

One thing I learned from the Walking Dead is to always keep moving if there's something after you. So, with much maneuvering, I hoisted Felix up and carried him bridal-style out of the area.

I walked down the hallway; continuing on away from the room I had awoken in. Though I tried to silence them, my feet echoed dangerously loud as they padded across stone. Felix's extra weight definitely didn't help either.

The hallway was long. Let me rephrase that; the hallway was ENDLESS. If you sat in one place and squinted as hard as you could with a telescope, no sort of wall, door, or end of any kind was visible. Eventually, I was forced to stop and lean against the wall. My legs were excessively sore from the long traipse with Felix's sleeping dead-weight and I was experiencing a migraine from attempting to process where we were and the constant sense of paranoia of being watched.

I sank to the dusty stone floor after laying Felix down beside me and caught my breath. Once I did, it was silent, as if I had just put on some of those epic Deadmau5 sound-canceling headphones and held them down. Not even rats could be heard.

"Hello?" I tried to call into the hush, but nothing emitted. I clapped once, causing no disturbance. Was I deaf? What was wrong with me? To see if it was the atmosphere, and not just me, I leaned down to Felix's ear and began a string of familiar quotes and references.

(A/N: If you get all these, reader, you are awesome! I seriously doubt you'll get ALL of them. Sorry.)

" 'Everybody's pregnant!' " I began. Receiving no response, I resumed. 'Would ya like to buy my shoes, mate?' Time lords! 'The trees are fapping at me!' 'Hey, Cry. -What? -Guess what. -What? –Did you know that they're making an Amnesia 2?' 'What do we burn besides witches? More witches!' 'Thoki is weird, but they're technically not related.' 'It's over 9000!' 'Did you just birth a baby?' 'The Seven Sisters of Purgatory made in USA? Pfft.' 'Oh lord, bless this thy hand grenade.' 'When the fuck did we get ice cream?' 'I'm in the Pen-15 club!' 'People oughta think about how bad pot can be for you especially at dinner tables.' 'I walk into my cat, trip over my dog.' 'Majestic silver unicorn!' 'You could have a terminal illness!' 'Teleporting, teleporting, teleporting fat guy!' 'Stop with the double negatives; they confuse her.' 'I like bananas; bananas are good.' 'Bout tree-fiddy.' Ugh…"

Aside from how much fun I had, none of it made any sound. Felix didn't stir a bit. I was growing more panicked each second, until I felt a stab on my neck, like from a needle, and passed out.

I awoke to the sound of someone trying to catch a signal on a radio. It was a relief to actually hear something. I was lying on a long, rectangular wooden table, which was loaded with food. Half-eaten turkeys, fruits, salads, pork, ham, and a million little tarts were littered across the surface of it. I was in the midst of the clutter of goods in a clear space, spread-eagle on my back. I attempted to swing my legs over the edge of the table to get up, but I was jerked back by cuffs on my hand and feet that forbid any excessive movement.

"Felix?" I called out, arming my voice against my anxiety.

"You're awake." My eyes widened. That's certainly not Felix's voice. I struggled against my cuffs as my gaze swept over the room.

"Where the fuck is Felix?"

A girl around my age stepped where I could see her. She had dark hair down her waist and glasses with the nose bit taped up. Any sane person could tell she'd been through a lot. Scars (open and healed) lined her arms, neck, and face. She had a mysterious look to her, like you had no idea what she was capable of.

"Felix… Before you ask who I am, before you ask where we are, you ask about him. Is he really that important?" She mused in a quiet tone.

"Where. Is. Felix."

In the background, another female voice was saying. "Is there anyone on this frequency? Hello? This is an emergency; answer us!"

The first girl glanced in the direction from which it was coming and stated, "He's in the next room. But, you wont see him unless you tell us who you are and why you're here. They're not hard questions and it's not why we're keeping you imprisoned. It's part of a bigger picture."

"And what's that?"

"Survival. We don't trust you."

"I'm Sharada Sonozaki. Felix and I don't know why we're here. We just… woke up here," I told her. It's not like the information would hurt anybody. "Now let Felix and me go."

"Okay, okay. I'll go get him."

She left the room through a doorway into another area through which I could just see the other woman messing with the whining radio. A moment later, the first woman sent Felix tumbling into the room, his hands cuffed behind his back. She dragged him over to where I laid and released me before unbinding his hands, striding out of the room, and locking us in.

"Oh, Felix." I threw my arms around him and blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Hey, Shar," He replied, weakly.

I pulled away and examined him up and down. His face was red and his eyes were puffy. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

He shrugged, trying to hide the ache that plainly showed with a counterfeit smile. "T-they didn't hurt me… I—" He covered his face with his hands and made a small, muffled squeaking sound. I pulled him into another hug.

"Let it out, Felix, it's okay; let it out," I whispered tenderly into his ear as his sobs became wilder. My shoulder grew damp with his tears.

"S-s-she w-wasn't s-s-supposed to d-die…" He chocked out. "I l-loved her!" We sank to the floor. I let him vent a bit more before sobs turned into weak mewls and mewls turned to sniffles. "Gah…"

When we finally pulled apart, Felix wouldn't make eye contact.

"When is the end, Felix?" I riddled, randomly.

Felix continued to avoid my eyes.

"I don't know, when?" He sounded like a pouting child. This thought made me smile.

"I have no idea, but it's not now. I'm sorry about everything, Felix, but if we want to survive and get through this, we're going to have to push past things." By now he was staring me full in the face. "Never forget about Marzia, Felix Kjellberg. Just focus on the present, for now. Okay?" He just watched me. "Okay?" I repeated.

"Okay," He echoed.

(A/N: Okay, so that's the new chapter! Who are the abductors? Why did the sound go out? Why am I asking these questions? What is a fedora? By the way, if you got all those references there in the middle, tell me. Let me know your thoughts, suggestions, and/or drunken ramblings in the reviews, and I'll see you next chapter or whateva I make. Thanks again for the review, TwiliCuckoo!)


	3. Bless the Monster Named Insanity

Hello to the array of random people who decided with an unknown urge to click on this fanfic and continue to the third chapter. I apologize for my absence, to those of you who care. I wish I could blame it on school, but that would be a lie since I've been on holiday. Luckykit11, your reference is from when Pewdiepie and Cry played Bloody Trapland. Cry was way better than him at it, so naturally, when Pewdie made it down a long column of spikes before Cry, he was excited. Cry then jumped in immediately after him and marked the moment with a classic "Hi."

After a bit, the girl who had been on the radio entered the room. She had strikingly bright, blue, and innocent eyes that had a sad look to them that must have come from a traumatic past or knowledge. Her hair was tied up in a high, ramshackle bun of light brown locks with bits of blonde here and there. Knee-high black army boots over skinny jeans adorned her legs with a v-neck, striped black and white T-shirt as a top. She stopped to examine the scene before her as pity fleetingly scampered across her face.

I was sitting on the floor cross-legged before Felix who had cried himself into a light sleep. His face still showed the excruciating agony of losing Marzia. She lifted him to his feet gently with surprising strength, waking him in the process. Incoherently muttering soft words of encouragement into his ear, she bound his hands.

"Wait," I murmured after as she began to steer Felix towards the door. "I need some answers."

She continued walking. "Wait! I need to know!"

"Dude, chill. I'm coming right back to give you your cliché 'answers,'" She exasperatedly sighed in a accent that consisted of a bit of southern USA as well as England as she placed the exhausted Felix back in his original room.

Locking the connecting door behind her, she returned and sat in front of me.

"Knock yourself out."

"Okay. First of all, who are you? Are there more of you? How did you get here?"

"We are the only two left. We started with five, but the other three…" She averted her gaze to hide her face.

"Uh, what are your names?" I hurriedly questioned for her sake.

"Well, in the beginning, there was Kayla van Stratum, Phil Lester, Dan Howell, Amy Smith, and me; I'm Alexis Lane. Amy is dead, but Phil and D-Dan were…" She shut her eyes tight when she stumbled on the word "Dan." "This place got to them. Their sanity drained like water down a sink. Soon, schizophrenia set in, they heard voices telling them to eliminate the rest of us. They gave in. They tortured her. They fucking… they fucking killed her." Her voice shook with growing pain. "THEY BETRAYED US!" She screeched as she jumped up. Her outburst came so abruptly that I launched myself back into the long table and knocked off a bowl of cherries that scattered like frightened grasshoppers across the stone floor.

"Hey let's move on to another question, okay?" I said in a guarded monotone, assuming the other girl was Kayla van Stratum.

She stood, breathing deeply with her face inclined and her eyes closed. Slowly, her lips curled into a devious smile and a low chuckle filled the room.

I then realized that she was precariously dangling on a thin string of sanity. It will snap eventually and plunge her into a dark pit of insanity.

"Why did the sound go out when I was with Felix in the hall?"

Alexis sat down again, her eyes still shut.

"That was an airborne neurotoxin that we released to make it easier to sneak up on you. It doesn't exist anywhere else but here. We found tanks of it in wardrobes, desks, drawers, and stuff like that. When you breathe it in, it messes with your head until you can't hear anything."

"The hallway seemed to be literally endless. Where did you come from?"

"A trap-door under the carpet. You were going in a really wide circle, by the way," She stated with a grin.

"What the hell is this place?"

"It's a fuckload like Amnesia. We've run into some monsters in the past, but managed to kill them. The ones we didn't kill, we outran. They seem to be disappearing; we haven't seen one since…" She quivered, a haunting look in her eye.

Kayla burst through the door, her glasses crooked.

"Alexis. We have to run. It's Dan and Phil."

Alexis stood again and without speaking, dashed after Kayla into the next room, beckoning to me. I obeyed and slipped into the next room, where a groggy Felix was having his hands unbound. Kayla flung open a circular porthole in the floor before sliding into it and calling out, "Hurry!"

There was a shout from above. It wasn't an angry shout; it wasn't barking orders or threats. Instead, it was a drawn-out, anguished, tortured cry of sorrow and agony. Sloppily gaited footsteps pounded about above the ceiling, in the endless corridor as the rest of us bounded into the opening after Van Stratum.

Alexis was lingering, watching the trapdoor entrance to the corridor.

Tears glistening in her eyes, she muttered, desecrated, "You came back. You came back! I love you, Dan. I'm so sorry-don't leave me again. Please, Amy's sorry. She had no—Stop leave me alone!" She began screaming as I grasped her arm and dragged her towards the porthole.

She was kicking, shrieking, clawing, and biting, trying anything that would liberate her from my arms, but with no avail but in slowing us down immensely.

The top trapdoor burst open and two gaunt, young, dark-haired men slid down the short ladder, one carrying a baseball bat lined with nails, needles, and spikes and the other holding a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Tears streamed down their faces as the only sign of sorrow etched on their faces. Their remaining features were blank and emotionless, much like I was most of the time.

"DAN! DAN! COME TO ME! CLOAK YOUR REMAINING SANITY IN HER BLOOD!"

We stopped making progress altogether. It was like her feet were rooted to the floor as her arms slowly spread open, as if awaiting an embrace. I gave up trying to move her by force.

"Alexis Lane, you are putting all our lives at stake by doing this. Listen to me. It's irrational. Just come with us," I attempted to reason with her, but she gave no worded reply. Just a low, dark laugh and muttered to herself, "Unreason."

The one with olive skin and dark eyes raised the bat and charged Alexis.

"ALEXIS MOVE!"

He smashed the hilt of the bat into the side of her head knocking her out cold. I looked frantically around the room for a weapon and broke the banister on the canopy bed so I had a cylindrical blunt object to hit people with, as well.

The pale man with the syringe and sky-blue eyes began lurching towards Alexis's unconscious body. I swung at the olive-skinned man, figuring I should take him out first since he has the weapon. The banister never reached its target. With lightning- fast reflexes, he actually caught the bit of wood in one hand. The force of the blow should have broken his hand or knocked it clean off, but he actually caught it.

My green eyes met his unfeeling brown ones as he snatched my other wrist with unimaginable strength and used my own weapon to plunge me into the dark world where time moves faster.

I woke in a blindingly white, circular, empty asylum cell with walls that smelled of clean laundry. I was lying spread-eagle on the cold floor, staring at the pure white ceiling, listening to the sound of my own, lonely heartbeat.

A vaguely familiar female voice spoke over an intercom and broke the silence.

"Sharada Shetan Sonozaki. Age: 22. Date of birth: February 13th. Height: 5 feet, 8 inches. Eye color: Green. Hair color: Dark red. Country of origin: Romania. Mental illness: Positive."

Positive? I jumped to my feet.

The voice then seemed to lose its professional behavior. "Do you remember why you ran away to Felix's house, Sonozaki?"

I began to fire up a witty retort, but I realized I had no idea why.

After a few moments of opening and closing my mouth, I finally acknowledged that I couldn't recall why.

The voice was silent for a moment, then chuckled, "That's a symptom."

"Of what?" I demanded.

"Your derangement. Every time you lose control, you forget later on."

"How do you know this?"

"It's loud and clear on the test results. Don't you remember the tests?"

"What tests?"

"Oh, that's right, you are incapable of recalling the tests due to your unfortunate, cliché condition," The sarcasm in her voice was undeniable. "But now that you know of it, you will now remember every moment of your own insanity."

I began to experience an unmerciful, splitting agony across my head.

"Oops. Sorry. Let me turn that off." The pain subsided. "If you remember it all at once, you will die. Just let me give you remembrance of the tests."

The pain returned, but this time it was much more gentle (If pain can be described as gentle) and disappeared quickly. New memories appeared among my mental archives.

Upon looking back at them, I realized that I had been here for much longer than I had known.

"How long, exactly, have I…"

"Four weeks. You have resided in this facility for four full weeks."


End file.
